


The Day of the Doctor (ITSBA universe)

by DemiWitch00067



Series: If The Stars were Better Aligned Universe [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Episode AU: The Day of the Doctor, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Multi, Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiWitch00067/pseuds/DemiWitch00067
Summary: The Day of the Doctor episode in the ITSBA universe with 3 Doctors, 3 TARDISes, 1 Rose Tyler, 1 Bad Wolf and 1 Clara Oswald.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler, Rose Tyler & Clara Oswin Oswald, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, The War Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: If The Stars were Better Aligned Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214603
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in script form.Enjoy!!!!  
> Disclaimer: I don't any characters... Unfortunately.  
> *in evil voice*One day I'll become bloody rich and own it all.  
> *cough**cough*  
> Anyway Enjoy!!!! And remember reviews make for a happy writer.

[Outside Coal Hill Secondary School]

(A policeman is on his beat past the sign to I M Foreman's scrap yard at 76 Totter's Lane. Note - Chairman of the School Governors is I Chesterton.)

CLARA [OC]: Waste no more time arguing about what a good man should be. Be one. Marcus Aurelius.

[Classroom]

The end of class bell rings. A young man rushes in as the other students leave.)

CLARA: Have you been running?

TOM: Are you okay? There was a call for you at the office, from your doctor.

CLARA: Did he leave an address?

(He hands her a piece of paper. She grabs her motorcycle gear and leaves. The Tardis is parked on the side of a lonely country road. Clara sounds her horn and drives straight at it. The doors open to let her in.)

[Tardis]

(The Doctor is reading a book on Advanced Quantum Mechanics.)

DOCTOR: Draught.

(Clara clicks her fingers and the doors close.)

DOCTOR: Fancy a week in ancient Mesopotamia followed by future Mars?

CLARA: Will there be cocktails?

DOCTOR: On the Moon.

CLARA: The Moon'll do. Although, are you trying to keep your wife happy? I remember her saying something about wanting to go to moon.

DOCTOR:Clara dear, when you are married you must do everything in you power to keep your significant other happy otherwise you will be in a lot of trouble.

ROSE: Oh...really?

DOCTOR:(eyes wide) Rose, darling I was just giving Clara relationship advice.

ROSE: (in fake shock)Clara, did someone propose to you? Why did you not tell me?

CLARA: *cough*Caught*cough*

(Rose laughs out loud. Doctor looks embarrassed)

(Clara and Rose laugh and embrace.)

DOCTOR: How's the new job? Teach anything good?

CLARA: No. Learn anything?

DOCTOR: Not a thing.

(They slap palms. Alert. Tardis interference detected.)

CLARA: What's happening?

DOCTOR: Whoa, whoa. We're taking off, but the engines aren't going.

(Because the Tardis has been grabbed by a lifting grapple from a helicopter.)

PILOT [OC]: Windmill Eleven to Greyhouse leader. Blue Eagle is airborne. Ready to receive. We're on our way.

[Outside the White Tower]

OSGOOD: Hello? Kate Stewart's phone. Oh, hold on. Excuse me. Ma'am. Ma'am!

KATE: The ravens are looking a bit sluggish. Tell Malcolm they need new batteries.

OSGOOD: It's him. Sorry, it's your personal phone, but, well, I recognised the ring tone. It's him, isn't it?

(She gets a bit breathless as she hand the phone over.)

KATE: Inhaler.

(Her assistant uses her inhaler. Notice the very long multicoloured scarf wrapped around her neck.)

KATE: Doctor, hello. We found the Tardis in a field. I'm having it brought in.

[Tardis]

(The Doctor is hanging out of the door, using the external emergency telephone.)

DOCTOR: No kidding.

KATE [OC]: Where are you?

(He holds the phone up towards the helicopter as they fly up the Thames.)

[Outside the White Tower / Tardis]

KATE: Oh, my god! Oh, Doctor, I'm so sorry. We had no idea you were still in there. Come on.

PILOT [OC]: Roger. New heading two zero seven. Changing course.

(The turn sends the Doctor out of the door. Clara and Rose manage to grab hold of his feet.)

KATE: Doctor, can you hear me? I don't think he can hear me.

DOCTOR: Next time, would it kill you to knock?

KATE: I'm having you taken directly to the scene. Doctor, hello, are you okay?

DOCTOR: Whoa! I'm just going to pop you on hold.

(He changes position to hang onto the base of the Tardis with his hands.)

KATE: Doctor?

CLARA: Doctor!

ROSE: Doctor-be careful.

(Mutters to herself) For God's sake that man is going to give me a heart attack.

(They fly to - )

(Trafalgar Square]

SOLDIER: Atten - shun!

(The Doctor drops down before the Tardis is lowered to the ground and salutes Kate, Osgood and the squad of UNIT soldiers waiting for him.)

DOCTOR: Why am I saluting?

ROSE: Because you are bit mad honey.

DICTOR: You are righ-Hey!

KATE: Doctor, Dr.Tyler, Miss Oswald as Chief Scientific Officer, may I extend the official apologies of UNIT

DOCTOR: Kate Lethbridge Stewart, a word to the wise. As I'm sure your father would have told you, I don't like being picked up.

CLARA:That probably sounded better in his head.

KATE: I'm acting on instructions direct from the throne. Sealed orders from her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the First.

CLARA: The Queen? The First? Sorry, Elizabeth the First?

ROSE: Oh...looks like we are finally going to find out what happened with you and her.

DOCTOR: I know... Isn't it exciting?

KATE: Her credentials are inside.

(The Doctor is about to break the seal on the message when Kate points back to the National Gallery.)

KATE: No. Inside.

ROSE: (to Osgood) Nice scarf. Are you a fan of my husband?

OSGOOD: N-no I am greatly inspired by both of yo-your work Ma'am.

ROSE: (winks at OSGOOD) Let me in you on a secret we usually don't know what's happening. We just make it up as we go along. And no need to call me Ma'am. Rose is just fine.

KATE: What's our cover story for this?

OSGOOD: Er, Derren Brown.

KATE: Again?

OSGOOD: Oh, we've sent him flowers.

(The Doctor and Kate head up the steps to the gallery.)

SOLDIER: Atten-shun! Right, I want a secure perimeter around the gallery.

[National Gallery]

CLARA: Did you know her, Elizabeth the First?

ROSE:He must have. Although his memories are very fuzzy. Doesn't remember anything clearly.

CLARA: And you?

ROSE: Oh I wasn't with him when this happened. Of adventuring with Jack and some llamas. Never mind it's a long story.

CLARA: Oookay....Who are these people then?

DOCTOR: Unified Intelligence Task Force.UNIT. They investigate alien stuff. Anything alien.

CLARA: What, like you?

DOCTOR: I work for them.

CLARA: You have a job?

DOCTOR: Why shouldn't I have a job? I'd be brilliant at having a job.

CLARA: You don't have a job.

DOCTOR: I do. This is my job. I'm doing it now.

CLARA You never have a job.

DOCTOR: I do. I do.

ROSE: Ok both of you stop it. He had a job. Back in the 60s. Well, technically. But you know how he is. He just sort of did his own thing.

CLARA:(giggles)

DOCTOR:Roseeeee...I was not that bad.

Plus you are the one to talk, Ms.Don't Boss Me Around.

(A painting is unveiled of an alien Citadel on fire and under attack.)

KATE: Elizabeth's credentials, Doctor.

ROSE:But, but that's not possible.

DOCTOR: No more.

KATE: That's the title.

DOCTOR: We know the title.

KATE: Also known as Gallifrey Falls.

DOCTOR: This painting doesn't belong here, not in this time or place.

CLARA: Obviously.

ROSE:It's the fall of Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city.

CLARA: But how is it doing that? How is that possible? It's an oil painting in 3D.

(She steps forward and we can see that she is correct.)

ROSE:Time Lord art. Gallifreyan Statis Cube.Bigger on the inside. A slice of real time, frozen.

KATE: Elizabeth told us where to find it, and its significance.

(The Doctor takes Rose's hand.)

CLARA: You okay?

DOCTOR: He was there.

CLARA: Who was?

DOCTOR: Me. The other me. The one I don't talk about.

ROSE:(softly to the Doctor) I know,my love,I know.

(Rose and The Doctor hug)

CLARA: I don't understand.

ROSE: Regeneration Clara. Remember, you saw 12 faces.

DOCTOR: I've had many faces, many lives. I don't admit to all of them. There's one life I've tried very hard to forget. He was the Doctor who fought in the Time War, and that was the day he did it. The day I did it. The day he killed them all. The last day of the Time War. The war to end all wars between my people and the Daleks. And in that battle there was a man with more blood on his hands than any other, a man who would commit a crime that would silence the universe. And that man was me.

[Arcadia]

(We get treated to the battle scene with fleeing civilians, buildings being destroyed, flying Daleks and soldiers firing at them. Lots of explosions and deaths.)

DALEKS: Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate.

SOLDIER: Message for the High Council, Priority Omega. Arcadia has fallen. I repeat, Arcadia has fallen.

(He sees the Type 40 Tardis with the stuck chameleon circuit, and its occupant comes towards him. This is the John Hurt Doctor No More version.)

WARRIOR: Soldier, I'm going to need your gun.

(He shoots at a concrete wall.)

DALEKS: Exterminate! Exterminate. Exterminate!

GALLIFREYAN: Please. Please, just don't.

DALEK: Alert! Alert! The Doctor is detected.

DALEKS: The Doctor is surrounded!

DALEK: Inform High Command we have the Doctor. Seek, locate, destroy.

(The Gallifreyan family sneak away. The Doctor has etched No More into the concrete wall.)

DALEKS: Seek, locate, destroy. Seek

(A Tardis smashes through, bashing the Daleks to pieces.

DALEK: The Doctor is escaping. What are these words? Explain. Explain.

[War room]

(Inside the Citadel.)

ANDROGAR: The High Council is in emergency session. They have plans of their own.

GENERAL: To hell with the High Council. Their plans have already failed. Gallifrey's still in the line of fire. So, he was there then?

ANDROGAR: He left a message, a written warning for the Daleks. He's a fool.

GENERAL: No, he's a madman.

ANDROGAR: As you can see, sir, all Dalek fleets surrounding the planet now converging on the capital, but the Sky Trenches are holding.

(Boom! The building shakes.)

GENERAL: Where did he go next?

ANDROGAR: What does it matter? This is their biggest ever attack, sir. They're throwing everything at us

TIME LADY: Sir, we have a security breach to the Time Vaults.

GENERAL: The Omega Arsenal, where all the forbidden weapons are locked away.

ANDROGAR: They're not forbidden any more. We've used them all against the Daleks.

GENERAL: No. No we haven't.

[Omega Arsenal]

(A plinth is empty.)

GENERAL: The Moment is gone.

ANDROGAR: I don't understand. What is the Moment? I've never heard of it.

GENERAL: The galaxy eater. The final work of the ancients of Gallifrey. A weapon so powerful, the operating system became sentient. According to legend, it developed a conscience.

ANDROGAR: And we've never used it.

GENERAL: How do you use a weapon of ultimate mass destruction when it can stand in judgment on you? There is only one man who would even try.

[Desert planet]

WARRIOR: Time Lords of Gallifrey, Daleks of Skaro, I serve notice on you all. Too long I have stayed my hand. No more. Today you leave me no choice. Today, this war will end. No more. No more.

(The War Doctor, Other Doctor or Warrior as I prefer shifts the sack he is carrying on his back and enters a lonely barn.)

[Barn]

(He puts down the sack and reveals a brass inlaid clockwork box.)

WARRIOR: How, how do you work? Why is there never a big red button?

(He hears scuffling noises, and opens the door.)

WARRIOR: Hello? Is somebody there?

MOMENT: It's nothing.

(A blonde woman who looks exactly like Rose Tyler is sitting on the clockwork box.)

MOMENT: It's just a wolf.

WARRIOR: Don't sit on that!

MOMENT: Why not?

WARRIOR: Because it's not a chair, it's the most dangerous weapon in the universe.

(He hurries her from the barn and closes the door behind her. And there she is, sitting on the box.)

MOMENT: Why can't it be both? Why did you park so far away? Didn't you want her to see it?

WARRIOR: Want who to see?

MOMENT: The Tardis. You walked for miles, and miles and miles and miles and miles.

WARRIOR: I was thinking

MOMENT: I heard you.

WARRIOR: You heard me?

MOMENT: No more. No more.

WARRIOR: No more.

MOMENT: No more. No more.

WARRIOR: Stop it.

MOMENT: No more.

WARRIOR: Who are you?

(The clockwork in the box makes a noise.)

WARRIOR: It's activating. Get out of here.

(He tries to take hold of the box.)

WARRIOR: Ow!

MOMENT: What's wrong?

WARRIOR: The interface is hot.

MOMENT: Well, I do my best.

WARRIOR: There's a power source inside. (penny drops) You're the interface?

MOMENT: They must have told you the Moment had a conscience. Hello! Oh, look at you. Stuck between a girl and a box. Story of your life, eh, Doctor?Stuck between me, well the real me,and your beautiful blue box.

WARRIOR: Do I know you?Do you know me?

MOMENT: I hear you. All of you, jangling around in that dusty old head of yours. I chose this face and form especially for you. This women is the most important women of your life.It's from your past. Or possibly your future. I always get those two mixed up.

WARRIOR: I don't have a future. And neither do I have a future with someone.

MOMENT: I think I'm called Rose Tyler or am I the Bad Wolf. Maybe I am both. I don't know.Are you afraid of the big bad wolf, Doctor?

WARRIOR: Stop calling me Doctor.

MOMENT: That's the name in your head.

WARRIOR: It shouldn't be. I've been fighting this war for a long time. I've lost the right to be the Doctor.

MOMENT: Then you're the one to save us all.

WARRIOR: Yes.

MOMENT: If I ever develop an ego, you've got the job.

WARRIOR: If you have been inside my head, then you know what I've seen. The suffering. Every moment in time and space is burning. It must end, and I intend to end it the only way I can.

MOMENT: And you're going to use me to end it by killing them all, Daleks and Time Lords alike. I could, but there will be consequences for you.

WARRIOR: I have no desire to survive this.

MOMENT: Then that's your punishment and I don't want you to be punished. I want you to be happy.

WARRIOR: I don't deserve to be happy.

MOMENT:If you do this, if you kill them all, then that's the consequence. You live. Gallifrey. You're going to burn it, and all those Daleks with it, but all those children too. How many children on Gallifrey right now?

WARRIOR: I don't know.

MOMENT: One day you will count them. One terrible night. Do you want to see what that will turn you into? Come on, aren't you curious?

A whirling portal opens above them.)

MOMENT: I'm opening windows on your future. A tangle in time through the days to come, to the man today will make of you.

(A fez drops through the portal.)

MOMENT: Okay, I wasn't expecting that.

[National Gallery]

CLARA: But the Time War's over. Why have you brought us here to look at a painting?

KATE: The painting only serves as Elizabeth's credentials, proof that the letter is from her. It's not why you're here.

(The Doctor breaks the wax seal and unfolds the paper.)

ELIZABETH [OC]: My dearest love, I hope the painting known as Gallifrey Falls will serve as proof that it is your Elizabeth who writes to you now. You will recall that you pledged yourself to the safety of my kingdom. In this capacity I have appointed you as curator of the Under Gallery, where deadly danger to England is locked away. Should any disturbance occur within its walls, it is my wish that you be summoned. God speed, gentle husband.

ROSE: "Gentle husband"?(snorts)

DOCTOR:Aren't you supposed to jealous, my lovely wife?

ROSE: Are you trying to make me? Try flirting or marrying someone you are actually attracted to.

DOCTOR:And my effort to make Rose jealous goes down the drain.Oh well. I tried. My wife's very confident in our relationship and she is not wrong to be.What happened?

KATE: Easier to show you.

(The Doctor,Rose and Clara leave with Kate. The man with Osgood answers his phone.)

MCGILLOP: McGillop. But that's not possible. I was just. Understood, sir. But why would I take it there?

(Meanwhile, a metal shutter comes down behind the Doctor,Rose andClara as they stand in front of a painting on wood of Gloriana herself.)

CLARA: Elizabeth the First. You knew her, then?

(And next to Gloriana in the painting, in period costume, is David Tennant.)

DOCTOR: A long time ago

ROSE: A very long time ago. It's been years since I have seen that you.

[England, 1562]

(The Tardis is parked in a meadow in the bend of a river. The door is opened, and the previous Doctor gallops out on a white horse, with a red-headed lady on the pillion.)

DOCTOR 10: Allons-y! There you go, your Majesty, what did I tell you? Bigger on the inside.

ELIZABETH: The door isn't. You nearly took my head off. It's normally me who does that.

(Reclining on cushions near a tent flying the royal pennant.)

ELIZABETH: Tell me, Doctor, why I'm wasting my time on you. I have wars to plan.

DOCTOR 10: You have a picnic to eat.

ELIZABETH: You could help me.

DOCTOR 10: Well, I'm helping you eat the picnic.

ELIZABETH: But you have a stomach for war. This face has seen conflict, it's as clear as day.

DOCTOR 10: Oh, I've seen conflict like you wouldn't believe. But it wasn't this face. But never mind that, your Majesty. Up on your feet. Up, up.

ELIZABETH: How dare you? I'm the Queen of England.

DOCTOR 10: I'm not English. Elizabeth, will you marry me?

ELIZABETH: Oh, my dear sweet love. Of course I will.

DOCTOR 10: Ah, gotcha!

ELIZABETH: My love?

DOCTOR 10: One, the real Elizabeth would never have accepted my marriage proposal. Two, the real Elizabeth would notice when I just casually mentioned having a different face. But then the real Elizabeth isn't a shape-shifting alien from outer space. And

(He holds out a clockwork gizmo.)

DOCTOR 10: Ding.

ELIZABETH: What's that?

DOCTOR 10: It's a machine that goes ding. Made it myself. Lights up in the presence of shape-shifter DNA. Ooo. Also it can microwave frozen dinners from up to twenty feet and download comics from the future. I never know when to stop.

ELIZABETH: My love, I do not understand.

DOCTOR 10: I'm not your love, and yes you do. You're a Zygon.

ELIZABETH: A Zygon?

DOCTOR 10: Oh, stop it. It's over. A Zygon, yes. Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers. Surprisingly good kisser. Think the real Queen of England would just decide to share her throne with any old handsome bloke in a tight suit, just cos he's got amazing hair and a nice horse? Oh.

(No more white horse. Instead, there's the Zygon.)

DOCTOR 10: It was the horse. I'm going to be King. Run!

ELIZABETH: What's happening?

DOCTOR 10: We're being attacked by a shape-shifting alien from outer space, formerly disguised as my horse.

(They run into a ruined building.)

ELIZABETH: What does that mean?

DOCTOR 10: It means we're going to need a new horse.

ELIZABETH: Where's it going?

DOCTOR 10: I'll hold it off. You run. Your people need you.

ELIZABETH: And I need you alive for our wedding day.

(Elizabeth kisses him, then runs.)

DOCTOR 10: Oh, good work, Doctor. Nice one. The Virgin Queen? So much for history. Rose is going to kill me when she comes back from adventuring with Jack.

(Elizabeth runs through the trees while the Doctor tries to lure the Zygon. She screams and the Doctor comes running. His gizmo is dinging a lot.)

DOCTOR 10: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Oh, very clever.

(He talks to a lop-eared rabbit.)

DOCTOR 10: Whatever you've got planned, forget it. I'm the Doctor. I'm nine hundred and four years old. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I am the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness, and you are basically just a rabbit, aren't you? Okay, carry on. Just a general warning.

ELIZABETH [OC]: Doctor!

DOCTOR 10: Elizabeth!

(He finds her lying on the ground.)

ELIZABETH: That thing. Explain what it is. What does it want of us?

DOCTOR 10: That's what I'm trying to find out. Probably just your planet.

(A second Elizabeth walks up.)

ELIZABETH 2: Doctor. Step away from her, Doctor. That's not me. That's the creature.

ELIZABETH: How is that possible? She's me. Doctor, she's me!

(The Doctor tries to use his gizmo.)

ELIZABETH 2: I am indeed me. A compliment that cannot be extended to yourself.

ELIZABETH: Extraordinary. The creature has captured my exact likeness. This is exceptional.

ELIZABETH 2: Exceptional? A Queen would call it impertinent.

ELIZABETH: A Queen would feel compelled to admire the skill of the execution, before arranging one.

DOCTOR 10: It's not working.

ELIZABETH: One might surmise that the creature would learn quickly to protect itself from any simple means of detection.

ELIZABETH 2: Clearly you understand the creature better than I. But then, you have the advantage.

(A vortex appears in the air.)

DOCTOR 10: Back, both of you, now! That's a time fissure. A tear in the fabric of reality. Anything could happen.

(A red fez drops out of it.)

DOCTOR: 10: For instance, a fez.

[National Gallery]

(The portrait of the 10th Doctor and Elizabeth is concealing a door.)

KATE: This way.

[Under Gallery]

KATE: Welcome to the Under Gallery. This is where Elizabeth the First kept all art deemed too dangerous for public consumption.

(The Doctor scoops up a handful of the sand on the floor in between two rows of statues covered with dust sheets.)

DOCTOR: Stone dust.

KATE: Is it important?

DOCTOR: In twelve hundred years I've never stepped in anything that wasn't.

(Osgood makes a noise.)

DOCTOR: Oi, you. Are you sciency?

OSGOOD: Oh, er, well, er, yes.

DOCTOR: Got a name?

OSGOOD: Yes.

DOCTOR: Oh great!I've always wanted to meet someone called Yes.Look Rose her name is Yes.

ROSE: Honey, her name is not yes.(to osgood) What's your name,dear? I forgot ask earlier when we were conversing.

OSGOOD: It's Patronella Osgood. You can call me just Osgood.

Doctor: Oh.. That's a a bummer.Now, I want this stone dust analysed. And I want a report in triplicate, with lots of graphs and diagrams and complicated sums on my desk, tomorrow morning, ASAP, pronto, LOL. See? Job. Do I have a desk?

KATE: No.

DOCTOR: And I want a desk.

ROSE: Can I have desk to?

DOCTOR: Oh we could have desk side by side.We could do many many things.

ROSE: (raises an eyebrow and gives her tongue touched smile) Well well Doctor aren't you just a charmer.

DOCTOR: Well dear, I try my best.After all I have got one Rose Tyler to impress and keep in my b-

CLARA: -okay and that's enough.

KATE: Get a team. Analyse the stone dust. Inhaler!

(Further into the under gallery, the Doctor spots the red fez in a display case. He takes it out and puts it on.)

CLARA: Someday, you could just walk past a fez.

DOCTOR: Never gonna happen.

ROSE:(sighs exasperatedly)Time Lords. Why do they have such horrible fashion sense!

DOCTOR: Hey...I thought you liked my fashion sense

ROSE: There, there.

(And into another room with broken glass on the floor and alien 'paintings' along the wall.)

SCIENTIST: As you instructed, nothing has been touched.

KATE: This is why we called you in.

CLARA: 3D again.

DOCTOR: Interesting.

CLARA: The broken glass?

ROSE: The shatter pattern,it's as if...

DOCTOR:...the glass on all these paintings has been broken from the inside.

KATE: As you can see, all the paintings are landscapes. No figures of any kind.

DOCTOR: So?

KATE: There used to be.

(She hands him a pad with the original image on it.)

CLARA: Something's got out the paintings.

DOCTOR: Lots of somethings. Dangerous.

KATE: This whole place has been searched. There's nothing here that shouldn't be, and nothing's got out.

ROSE: Have you got any idea what they could be?

KATE: No

ROSE: Well these are all Gallifreyan Paintings of during the Time War. Could be some species trying to escape the War.

DOCTOR: Oh yes Rose Tyler. That's it. You are brilliant.

(Enter the time fissure.)

DOCTOR: Oh no, not now.

CLARA: Doctor, what is it?

ROSE: Looks like a time fissure.

DOCTOR: No, not now. I'm busy.

KATE: Is it to do with the paintings?

DOCTOR: No, no. This is different. I remember this. Almost remember. Oh, of course. This is where I come in.

(He throws the fez into the fissure.)

DOCTOR: Geronimo!

(And leaps into it himself.)

CLARA: Doctor!

ROSE: Clara! Stay.

KATE: Wait!

[Woods, 1562]

(And lands heavily.)

DOCTOR: Oof!

(Doctor 10 puts on the fez.)

ELIZABETH: Who is this man?

DOCTOR 10: That's just what I was wondering.

DOCTOR: Oh, that is skinny. That is proper skinny. I've never seen it from the outside. It's like a special effect. Oi!

(He knocks the fez to the ground.)

DOCTOR: Ha! Matchstick man.

DOCTOR 10: You're not.

(They both get out their sonic screwdrivers. 11's is bigger and better.)

DOCTOR 10: Compensating.

DOCTOR: For what?

DOCTOR 10: Regeneration. It's a lottery.

DOCTOR: Oh, he's cool. Isn't he cool? I'm the Doctor and I'm all cool. Oops, I'm wearing sandshoes.

DOCTOR 10: What are you doing here? I'm busy.

DOCTOR: Oh, busy. I see. Is that what we're calling it, eh? Eh?

DOCTOR 10: Oh you know it's not what it looks like? Where's your Rose?

DOCTOR: In the National Gallery.

(He puts on his fez and turns to the two Elizabeths.)

DOCTOR: Hello, ladies.

DOCTOR 10: Oh don't start. For shame.

DOCTOR: Listen, what you get up to in the privacy of your own regeneration is your business. And you think it's fine when you do it?

DOCTOR 10: Do it? Do what?I am not doing anything.One of them is a Zygon. And the only thing I get up to in the privacy of my regeneration is you know who.

DOCTOR: Urgh. Whatever.

(The time fissure reappears. They both put on their glasses, then notice each other.)

BOTH: Oh, lovely.

DOCTOR: Your Majesties. Probably a good time to run.

ELIZABETHS: But what about the creature?

DOCTOR 10: Elizabeth, whichever one of you is the real one, turn and run in the opposite direction to the other one.

ELIZABETHS: Of course, my love.

ELIZABETH: Stay alive, my love. I am not done with you yet.

(She kisses Doctor 10 and leaves.)

DOCTOR 10: (deadpan)Thanks. Lovely.

ELIZABETH 2: I understand. Live for me, my darling. We shall be together again.

(Another kiss and run.)

DOCTOR 10: (sarcastically) Well, I would have to survive my wife first.Won't that be nice?

DOCTOR: One of those was a Zygon.

DOCTOR 10: I know

DOCTOR: Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers.

DOCTOR 10: Yes

DOCTOR: Venom sacs in the tongue.

DOCTOR 10: Yeah, I'm getting the point, thank you.

DOCTOR: Good. I hope you are not going to kiss Rose without washing your mouth.

ROSE:Doctor? Are you there?

DOCTOR: Ah, hello, yes, Rose, Clara...Can you hear me?

[Under Gallery / Woods]

CLARA: Yeah, it's us. We can hear you. Where are you?

DOCTOR: Where are we?

DOCTOR 10: England, 1562.

ROSE: Is that....?

CLARA: Who are you talking to?

DOCTOR: Rose,sweetie, meet your ex.

DOCTOR 10:Oi!! Still very much married to one lovely Rose Tyler.Thank you.

ROSE: Oh that's a nice surprise. It's been long seen I have seen you.

KATE: Can you come back through?

DOCTOR: Physical passage may not be possible in both directions. Its. Ah! Hang on. Fez incoming!

CLARA: Nothing here.

DOCTOR 10: So where did it go?

ROSE: Must have gone to another time.

Now we have got 2 things to do. Find the aliens rampant in London and the cause of the time fissures. Maybe they are interconnected.

(Kate leaves using her mobile as she leaves.)

KATE: Malcolm? Malcolm, I need you to send me one of my father's incident files. Codenamed Cromer. 70s or 80s depending on the dating protocol.

(Something growls as it watches her go.)

[Woods, 1562]

DOCTOR 10: Okay, you used to be me, you've done all this before. What happens next?

DOCTOR: I don't remember.

DOCTOR 10: How can you forget this?

DOCTOR: Hey, hang on. It's not my fault. You're obviously not paying enough attention. Reverse the polarity!

(They both aim their sonic screwdrivers at the fissure.)

DOCTOR: It's not working.

DOCTOR 10: We're both reversing the polarity.

DOCTOR: Yes, I know that.

DOCTOR 10: There's two of us. I'm reversing it, you're reversing it back again. We're confusing the polarity.

(The Warrior drops through the time fissure.)

WARRIOR: Anyone lose a fez?

DOCTOR 10: You. How can you be here? More to the point, why are you here?

WARRIOR: Good afternoon. I'm looking for the Doctor.

DOCTOR 10: Well, you've certainly come to the right place.

WARRIOR: Good. Right. Well, who are you boys? Oh, of course. Are you his companions?

DOCTOR: His companions?

WARRIOR: They get younger all the time. Well, if you could point me in the general direction of the Doctor?

(They both demonstrate their sonic screwdrivers.)

WARRIOR: Really?

DOCTOR: Yeah.

DOCTOR 10: Really.

WARRIOR: You're me? Both of you?

DOCTOR 10: Yep.

WARRIOR: Even that one?

DOCTOR: Yes!

WARRIOR: You're my future selves?

BOTH: Yes!

WARRIOR: Am I having a midlife crisis? Why are you pointing your screwdrivers like that? They're scientific instruments, not water pistols. Look like you've seen a ghost.

DOCTOR 10: Still, loving the posh gravelly thing. It's very convincing.

DOCTOR: Brave words, Dick van Dyke.

(A troop of soldiers run up, lead by a nobleman.)

BENTHAM: Encircle them. Which of you is the Doctor? The Queen of England is bewitched. I would have the Doctor's head.

WARRIOR: Well, this has all the makings of your lucky day.

[Under Gallery]

(Kate returns.)

CLARA: Ate there three of them there now?

ROSE: (lost in thought) What?.... Yes, yes I suppose.

[Woods, 1562]

KATE [OC]: There's a precedent for that.

BENTHAM: What is that?

WARRIOR: Oh, the pointing again. They're screwdrivers! What are you going to do, assemble a cabinet at them?

BENTHAM: That thing, what witchcraft is it?

DOCTOR: Ah, yes. Now that you mention it, that is witchcraft. Yes, yes, yes. Witchy witchcraft. Hello? Hello in there. Excuse me. Hello!

[Under Gallery]

DOCTOR [OC]: Am I talking to the wicked witch of the well?

ROSE: Yes, Yes you are. You are talking to three...two-two witches.

[Woods, 1562 / Under Gallery]

DOCTOR: Clara,Rose, hi, hello. Hello. Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves begone?

CLARA: What he said.

DOCTOR: Yes, tiny bit more colour.

CLARA: Right. Prattling mortals, off you pop, or I'll turn you all into frogs.

DOCTOR: Ooo, frogs. Nice. You heard her.

CLARA: Doctor, what's going on?

ROSE: Wibbly-wobbly Timey-wimey. There are three of them there and looks like he, they,whatever have offended someone. You know the usual.

[Woods, 1562]

DOCTOR: It's a timey-wimey thing.

WARRIOR: Timey what? Timey-wimey?

DOCTOR 10: I've no idea where he picks that stuff up.

(Enter an Elizabeth. The soldiers fall to their knee.)

SOLDIERS: The Queen. The Queen.

ELIZABETH: You don't seem to be kneeling. How tremendously brave of you.

DOCTOR 10: Which one are you? What happened to the other one?

ELIZABETH: Indisposed. Long live the Queen.

SOLDIERS: Long live the Queen.

ELIZABETH: Arrest these men. Take them to the Tower.

DOCTOR 10: That is not the Queen of England, that's an alien duplicate.

DOCTOR: And you can take it from him, cos he's really checked.

DOCTOR 10: Oh, shut up.

DOCTOR: Venom sacs in the tongue.

DOCTOR 10: Seriously, stop it.

DOCTOR: No, hang on. The Tower.

[Under Gallery]

DOCTOR [OC]: Did you say the Tower? Ah, yes, brilliant. Love the Tower.

[Woods, 1562]

DOCTOR: Breakfast at eight, please. Will there be Wi-Fi?

WARRIOR: Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?

DOCTOR: Yes. No. I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators Sandshoes and Granddad.

WARRIOR: Granddad?

DOCTOR 10: They're not sandshoes.

WARRIOR: Yes, they are.

ELIZABETH: Silence. The Tower is not to be taken lightly.

[Under Gallery]

ELIZABETH [OC]: Very few emerge again.

ROSE: Okay Kate. Have someone go to the upper levels The Tower and find the co-ordinaries on the wall. We are going to The Black Archive and retrieving Jack's old vortex manipulator


	2. Part II

[Tower dungeons]

WARDER: Come on, you lot, get in there.

WARRIOR: Ow.

(The warder leaves, shutting the door behind him. The Doctor finds a piece of metal bar and starts scratching on a stone pillar.)

DOCTOR: Three of us in one cell? That's going to cause some nasty anomalies if we don't get out soon.

DOCTOR 10: What are you doing?

DOCTOR: Getting us out.

(The Warrior is using his sonic screwdriver on the wooden door.)

DOCTOR 10: The sonic won't work on that, it's too primitive.

DOCTOR: Shall we ask for a better quality of door so we can escape?

DOCTOR 10: Okay, so the Queen of England is now a Zygon. But never mind that. Why are we all together? Why are we all here? Well, me and Chinny, we were surprised, but you came looking for us. You knew it was going to happen. Who told you?

(Moment Rose is holding a finger to her lips.)

DOCTOR: Oi, Chinny?

DOCTOR 10: Yeah, you do have a chin.

DOCTOR: I'll have you know Rose likes my chin very much.

DOCTOR 10:She is just humouring you.

[Under Gallery]

(The stone dust is being analysed.)

OSGOOD: Marble, granite. A lot of different stone, but none of it from the fabric of the building. It's like somebody smashed up a lot of old statues. Are there any missing?

MCGILLOP: Don't think so. Why would anyone do that, anyway? I mean, I know we're meant to keep an open mind, but are we supposed to believe in creatures that can hide in oil paintings and have some sort of a grudge against statues? You all right?

(Osgood uses her inhaler.)

OSGOOD: We have to go, right now, this minute.

MCGILLOP: What's wrong?

OSGOOD: The things from the paintings. I know why they smashed the statues.

MCGILLOP: Why?

OSGOOD: Because they needed somewhere to hide.

(The nearby statues raise their dust sheets. Zygons! They attack McGillop first, and Osgood runs.)

[National Gallery]

(Osgood gets into the National Gallery and shuts the door, but a Zygon smashes through the painting of Elizabeth and the tenth Doctor. She gets into the open lift but it will not move, so she slumps in the far corner.)

OSGOOD: The Doctor and Rose Tyler will save me. The Doctor and Rose Tyler will save me. The Doctor and Rose Tyler will save me. The Doctor and Rose Tyler will save me. The Doctor and Rose Tyler will save me.

(The Zygon transforms.)

OSGOOD-Z: Excuse me. I'm going to need my inhaler. I so hate it when I get one with a defect. Ooo, you've got some perfectly horrible memories in here, haven't you? So jealous of your pretty sister. I don't blame you. I wish I'd copied her.

OSGOOD: So do I!

(The Zygon is standing on the end of Osgood's scarf, so she gives it a sharp tug and down goes her duplicate, allowing her to escape.)

OSGOOD-Z: Oh, for goodness sake.

[Tower environs]

KATE: The Doctor will be trying to send us a message. We're looking for a string of numerals from around 1550, approximately. Priority One. I'm going to need access to the Black Archive.

[Black Archive corridor]

CLARA: What's the black archive?

ROSE: The Black Arc-

KATE: The Black Arc-

ROSE: Go ahead, Kate.

KATE: The Black Archive. Highest security rating on the planet. The entire staff have their memories wiped at the end of every shift. Automated memory filters in the ceiling. Access, please.

ATKINS: Ma'am.

(Kate hands him her key.)

KATE: Atkins, isn't it?

ATKINS: Yes, ma'am. First day here.

KATE: (sotto) Been here ten years.

[Black Archive]

CLARA: Lock and key? Bit basic, isn't it?

ROSE: They can't afford electronic. Go to keep my husband out. The whole Tower is TARDIS proof. He hates it.

CLARA: But you let me and Rose in.

KATE: You both have a top level security rating. We trust Dr. Tyler more than the Doctor.

ROSE: Only because a turn a blind eye to the stuff in there.

KATE: We won't use it for anything bad.

ROSE: I know Kate. Why do you think I ignore it?

KATE: You have top level rating from your last visit.

ROSE: You brought her in here?!

CLARA: Sorry, my what?

KATE: Apologies. We have to screen all of your known associates, Ma'am . We can't have information about you, the Doctor and the Tardis falling into the wrong hands. The consequences could be disastrous.

CLARA: What is that?

ROSE: A vortex manipulator. A cheap form of time travel invented in 51st century. This belonged to my good friend Jack Harkness. We got him a new improved by the Doctor version. I assume you got this on the occasion of his death. Well one of them anyway.

KATE: Yes we did. Although we cannot let anyone know we have this.

CLARA: Why not?

KATE: Think about it. Americans with the ability to rewrite history? You've seen their movies.

ROSE: You don't have to worry about that.

KATE: Why?

ROSE: Have you been able to get it to work?

KATE: That's exactly what I was going to tell you. We haven't been able to get it to even switch on.

(Rose takes the he manipulator, fiddles with. It switches on.)

KATE: How..??

CLARA: Don't ask. I doubt she'll tell you.

(Rose laughs)

CLARA:Okay, so this is how we're going to rescue the Doctor.

KATE: I'm not sure there's enough power for a two-way trip.

ROSE: Don't worry about it Kate.

(Her phone rings.)

KATE: Yes? Well, if you've found it, photograph it and send it to my phone.

(Clara spots Osgood and McGillop.)

CLARA: Er, Kate? Should they be here? Why have they followed us?

KATE: Oh, they've probably just finished disposing of the humans a bit early.

CLARA: The humans?

KATE: Dear me. I really do get into character, don't I?

(Kate spits some venom at Clara, then transforms into a Zygon.)

ROSE: A Zygon.(whispers to Clara)Hold on to me tightly.

OSGOOD-Z: The Under Gallery is secured.

ZYGON: Prepare to dispose of two more humans.We have acquired the device.

(Rose and Clara disappear.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is pretty short.  
> Will upload more tomorrow or today in some hours.Depends.  
> Ciao!!


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am a horrible person. Sorry for updating so late but exams are a headache.  
> So here you go.

[Tower dungeon]

(The Doctor is still scratching his message.)

WARRIOR: Who is Rose?

DOCTOR AND DOCTOR 10: Nevermind

WARRIOR: In theory, I can trigger an isolated sonic shift among the molecules, and the door should disintegrate.

DOCTOR 10: We'd have to calculate the exact harmonic resonance of the entire structure down to a sub-atomic level. Even the sonic would take years.

WARRIOR: No, no, the sonic would take centuries. Oh, we might as well get started. Help to pass the timey-wimey. Do you have to talk like children? What is it that makes you so ashamed of being a grown up? Oh, the way you both look at me. What is that? I'm trying to think of a better word than dread.

DOCTOR 10: It must be really recent for you.

WARRIOR: Recent?

DOCTOR: The Time War. The last day. The day we killed them all.

MOMENT: It's history for them. All decided. They think their future is real. They don't know it's still up to you.

WARRIOR: I don't talk about it.

DOCTOR 10: You're not talking about it. There's no one else here.

MOMENT: Go on, ask them. Ask them what you need to know.

WARRIOR: Did you ever count?

DOCTOR: Count what?

WARRIOR: How many children there were on Gallifrey that day.

(The Doctor stops his scratching.)

DOCTOR: I have absolutely no idea.

WARRIOR: How old are you now?

DOCTOR: Ah, I don't know. I lose track. Twelve hundred and something, I think, unless I'm lying. I can't remember if I'm lying about my age, that's how old I am. Have stope trying to count my age. Rose says if we know my age then we'll also know hers and you know how women are.

WARRIOR: Four hundred years older than me, and in all that time you've never even wondered how many there were? You never once counted?

DOCTOR: Tell me, what would be the point?

DOCTOR 10: Two point four seven billion.

WARRIOR: You did count!

DOCTOR 10: You forgot? Four hundred years, is that all it takes? On the worst night of our life, we counted or have forgotten about that too? 7 years, doctor,7. Don't tell me you have forgotten. And if you have then for gods sake you don't deserve her.

DOCTOR: I have not forgotten. Don't you dare say that. I moved on. I am finally happy for once and your whole regret over every small thing gone awry is not going to make me go back to my past.

DOCTOR 10: I...I don't know what to say

DOCTOR: How many times have you been thinking about it? Tell me. You haven't been. We are happy and don't try to ruin it. I am still heartbroken about it but my life does not revolve around it. I have a family to look after.

WARRIOR: I don't know who you are, either of you. I haven't got the faintest idea.

MOMENT: They're you. They're what you become if you destroy Gallifrey . The man who regrets and the man who forgets. Not always. You are happy but not completely because of what you did but right know you can decide. Decide and give yourself real happiness. The moment is coming. The Moment is me. You have to decide.

WARRIOR: No.

DOCTOR 10: No?

WARRIOR: Just, no.

(The Doctor laughs.)

DOCTOR 10: Is something funny? Did I miss a funny thing?

DOCTOR: Sorry. It just occurred to me. This is what I'm like when I'm alone. Has been years. Can't say I miss it.

MOMENT: It's the same screwdriver. Same software, different case.

WARRIOR: Four hundred years.

DOCTOR 10: I'm sorry?

WARRIOR: At a software level, they're all the same device, aren't they. Same software, different case.

DOCTOR 10: Yeah.

DOCTOR: So.

WARRIOR: So, it would take centuries for the screwdriver to calculate how to disintegrate the door. Scanning the door, implanting the calculation as a permanent subroutine in the software architecture and, if you really are me, with your sandshoes and your dickie bow, and that screwdriver is still mine, that calculation is still going on.

DOCTOR 10: Yeah, still going.

DOCTOR: Calculation complete.

MOMENT: Same software, different face.

DOCTOR: Hey, four hundred years in four seconds. We may have had our differences, which is frankly odd in the circumstances, but, I tell you what, boys. We are incredibly clever.

(Rose opens the door.)

DOCTOR: How did you do that?

ROSE: It wasn't locked, dear.

DOCOTOR 10:Rose!!

WARRIOR:(quietly) What? (Looks towards The Moment. She motions him to be silent.)

THE MOMENT: They can't see me or hear me. Before you ask, yes that's the women whose form I have taken.

ROSE: Hi honey....(Hugs ten)

DOCTOR: Right.

CLARA: So they're both you, then, yeah?

DOCTOR: Yes. You've met them before. Don't you remember?

CLARA: A bit. Nice suit. Rose was right.

ROSE: It's very geek chic.

DOCTOR 10: Thanks.

DOCTOR 10: You like it...

ROSE: That I do...(smiles flirtatiously)

CLARA: Hang on. Three of you in one cell, and none of you thought to try the door?

ROSE: Sweetheart you should know by now that he is the dumbest genius in the universe.

(Clara giggles.)

ALL DOCTORS: (make noises of protest.)

WARRIOR: It should have been locked.

DOCTOR: Yes. Exactly. Why wasn't it locked?

ELIZABETH: Because I was fascinated to see what you would do upon escaping. I understand you're rather fond of this world. It's time I think you saw what's going to happen to it.

[Under Gallery]

(The real Osgood hears moaning from beneath a dust sheet, and notices a shoe sticking out from underneath. She pulls it off to reveal another sheet of red suckers covering a human.)

OSGOOD: Kate? Oh goodness, you're not actually dead. Oh, that's tremendous news. Those creatures, they turn themselves into copies. And they need to keep the original alive, refresh the image so to speak.

KATE: Where, where did they go?

OSGOOD: I don't know. Oh, hang on, yes, I do. The Tower.

KATE: If those creatures have got access to the Black Archive, we may just have lost control of the planet.

[Zygon control centre]

(Another part of the Tower dungeons.)

ELIZABETH: The Zygons lost their own world. It burnt in the first days of the Time War. A new home is required.

CLARA: So they want this one.

ROSE: I hope you understand that we will not let that happen.

ELIZABETH:(Ignores Rose)

(Rose huffs with displeasure. The Doctor rubs her tense back. She relaxes a bit and tightly grips his hand)

ELIZABETH: Not yet. It's far too primitive. Zygons are used to a certain level of comfort.

ZYGON: Commander, why are these creatures here?

ELIZABETH: Because I say they should be. It is time you too were translated. Observe this. I believe you will find it fascinating.

(The Zygon puts his hand on a glass cube with dents in the corners, then vanishes. The 3D landscape painting from the Under Gallery is nearby.)

CLARA: That's him! That's the Zygon in the picture now.

WARRIOR: It's not a picture, it's a stasis cube. Time Lord art. Frozen instants in time, bigger on the inside, but could be deployed as

DOCTOR 10: Suspended animation. Oh, that's very good. The Zygons all pop inside the pictures, wait a few centuries till the planet's a bit more interesting, and then out they come.

DOCTOR: You see, Clara, they're stored in the paintings in the Under Gallery, like cup-a-soups. Except you add time, if you can picture that.

ROSE: Doctor, that's a horrible analogy. Nobody could picture that.

DOCTOR: Yes okay Rose is right as usual. Forget I said cup-a-soups. 

CLARA: And now the world is worth conquering. So the Zygons are invading the future from the past.

DOCTOR: Exactly.

DOCTOR 10: And do you know why I know that you're a fake? Because you're such a bad copy. It's not just the smell, or the unconvincing hair, or the atrocious teeth, or the eyes just a bit too close together, or the breath that could stun a horse. It's because our Elizabeth, the real Elizabeth, would never be stupid enough to reveal her own plan. Honestly, why would you do that?

ELIZABETH: Because it's not my plan. And I am the real Elizabeth.

DOCTOR 10: Okay. So, backtracking a moment just to lend context to my earlier remarks.

(Doctor 10 looks back and looks pleadingly at Rose. Rose turns her head the other way and hides a smile. Elizabeth does not notice.)

ELIZABETH: My twin is dead in the forest. I am accustomed to taking precautions.

(She produces a dagger from the garter beneath her skirts.)

ELIZABETH: These Zygon creatures never even considered that it was me who survived rather than their own commander. The arrogance that typifies their kind.

CLARA: Zygons?

ELIZABETH: Men.

CLARA: And you actually killed one of them?

ELIZABETH: I may have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but at the time, so did the Zygon. The future of my kingdom is imperilled. Doctor, can I rely on your service?

DOCTOR 10: Well, I'm going to need my Tardis.

ELIZABETH: It has been procured already.

DOCTOR 10: Ah.

ELIZABETH: But first, my love, you have a promise to keep.

[Castle courtyard]

CLERGYMAN: I now pronounce you man and wife.

CLARA: Woo hoo! (To Rose) is it okay that I am cheering? I just want to make him feel bad.

ROSE: Oh go ahead. It will be amusing to watch him beg for forgiveness.

CLERGYMAN: You may kiss the bride.

(Elizabeth does the enthusiastic kissing. Doctor and Doctor 10 look very uncomfortable. Both keep shooting apologetic looks to Rose. She just stares impassively and giggle when they both look the other way.)

WARRIOR: Is there a lot of this in the future?

DOCTOR: It does start to happen, yeah.

ROSE: A lot. You have a lot to look forward to.

ELIZABETH: God speed, my love.

DOCTOR 10: I will be right back.

(He runs into the Tardis and starts cranking her up.)

DOCTOR: Right then, back to the future.

DOCTOR 10:Rose please don't kill me.

ROSE: We'll see.

(Both Doctors cringe)

[Tardis]

WARRIOR: You've let this place go a bit.

DOCTOR: Ah, it's his grunge phase. He grows out of it.

ROSE: Oi.. I love the coral desktop. Don't diss it.

DOCTOR 10: Don't you listen to them.

(An alarm sounds. The tenth Doctor gets an electric shock.)

DOCTOR 10: Ow! The desktop is glitching.

WARRIOR: Three of us from different time zones. It's trying to compensate.

DOCTOR: Hey, look. The round things.

DOCTOR 10: I love the round things.

DOCTOR: What are the round things?

DOCTOR 10: No idea.

ROSE: Honey if you knew wouldn't this you know to?

(Rose takes control of the TARDIS and stabilizes the friction contrafibulator)

DOCTOR: Oh, the friction contrafibulator. Rose you are brilliant.

(The desktop changes again to the current one of the Eleventh Doctor.)

DOCTOR 10: (channelling Doctor 2) Oh, you've redecorated. I don't like it.

DOCTOR: Oh. Oh yeah? Oh, you never do. Listen, we're going to the National Gallery. The Zygons are underneath it.

CLARA: No, UNIT HQ. They followed us there in the Black Archive.

(She gets three stares.)

CLARA: Okay, so you've heard of that, then.(To Rose) They don't know?

ROSE: Well...Let's get going yeah?

DOCTOR: What I don't know?

DOCTOR 10: Rose??

ROSE: You'll find out okay. I promised Kate. Don't you dare say anything to her. I had approved everything. (Quitely)Oh god if the Zygons have access...

DOCTOR: Fine


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose has a bigger role in this chapter.

[Black Archive]

MCGILLOP-Z: The equipment here is phenomenal. The humans don't realise what half this stuff does. We could conquer their world in a day.

ZYGON: We were fortunate, then, in our choice of duplicate.

MCGILLOP-Z: If I were human, I'd say it was Christmas.

(Humans Kate and Osgood enter.)

KATE: No, I'm afraid you wouldn't. We're not armed. You may relax.

ZYGON: We are armed. You may not.

KATE: Lock the door. I'm afraid we can't be interrupted. You don't mind if I get comfortable?

ZYGON: You don't mind if I do?

(The Zygon transforms into Kate, and sits down opposite her at the table.)

KATE: You'll realise there are protocols protecting this place. Osgood?

OSGOOD: In the event of any alien incursion, the contents of this room are deemed so dangerous, it will self-destruct in

KATE: Five minutes.

(The alarm sounds and the countdown starts.)

KATE: There's a nuclear warhead twenty feet beneath us. Are you sitting comfortably?

KATE-Z: You would destroy London?

KATE: To save the world, yes, I would.

KATE-Z: You're bluffing.

KATE: You really think so? Somewhere in your memory is a man called Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart. I am his daughter.

DOCTOR [OC]: Science leads, Kate. Is that what you meant? Is that what your father meant?

KATE: Doctor?

DOCTOR [OC]: Space-Time Telegraph, Kate. A gift from me to your father, hotline straight to the Tardis.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: I know about the Black Archive and I know about the security protocol. Kate, please. Please tell me you are not about to do something unbelievably stupid.

KATE [OC]: I'm sorry, Doctor. Switch it off.

DOCTOR 10: Not as sorry as you will be. This is not a decision you will ever be able to live with.

DOCTOR: Kate, we're trying to bring the Tardis in. Why can't we land?

ROSE: It's TARDIS proof.

CLARA: I never asked...How can they do that anyway?

DOCTOR: Alien technology plus human stupidity. Trust me, it's unbeatable.

DOCTOR 10: Oh god. This is a mess.

KATE [OC]: I said, switch it off.

DOCTOR: No, Kate, please. Just listen to me!

WARRIOR: We don't need to land.

DOCTOR 10: Yeah, we do. A tiny bit. Try and keep up.

WARRIOR: No, we don't. We don't. There is another way. Cup-a-soup. What is cup-a-soup?

[National Gallery]

(Back we go to an earlier scene.)

DOCTOR: What happened?

KATE: Easier to show you.

(The Doctor, Kate and Clara leave. McGillop answers his phone.)

MCGILLOP: McGillop.

[Tardis / National Gallery]

DOCTOR: Take a look at your phone and confirm who you're talking to.

MCGILLOP: But that's not possible. I was just-

ROSE: (snatches the phone from him)We are time travellers. Don't question, just send the Gallifrey Falls painting to Black Archive.

MCGILLOP: Yes, ma'am. But why would I take it there?

ROSE: No questions I said.

[Black Archive]

(2:59 and counting.)

KATE-Z: One word from you would cancel the countdown.

KATE: Quite so.

KATE-Z: It's keyed to your voiceprint.

KATE: And mine alone.

KATE-Z: Cancel the detonation!

KATE: Countermanded.

KATE-Z: Cancel the detonation.

KATE: Countermanded.

KATE-Z: We only have to agree to live.

KATE: Sadly, we can only agree to die.

OSGOOD: Please, Doctor. Please, Miss Tyler. Please save us. Please save us. Please save us.

[Gallifrey Falls]

(Time begins to move inside the 3D painting, which contains three extra figures by the image of an exploding Dalek.)

DALEK: Exterminate!

(Three sonic screwdrivers send the unhappy pepperpot crashing out of the painting and into -)

[Black Archive]

(Followed by three of the same Time Lord. The Dalek expires.)

WARRIOR: Hello.

DOCTOR 10: I'm the Doctor.

DOCTOR: Sorry about the Dalek.

ROSE: Ignore their showing off.

DOCTOR: Kate Lethbridge Stewart, what in the name of sanity are you doing?

KATE: The countdown can only be halted at my personal command. There's nothing you can do.

DOCTOR 10: Except make you both agree to halt it.

KATE: Not even three of you.

ROSE: You're about to murder millions of people.

KATE: To save billions. How many times have you made that calculation?

ROSE: Far too many times for my liking but then also only when there was no other choice. There is a way. Because no matter how many times I have done it it was wrong. But it was inevitable. Today it's not inevitable. Let me help. Let us help you. This my home too. And it will always be. No matter how far I run and how many years are spend away. This is where I was born. This is where my mum was and no matter what happens I'll always protect it. Even from you.

(1:36)

DOCTOR: And, because we got it wrong, we are going to make you get it right.

KATE: How?

DOCTOR 10: Any second now, you're going to stop that countdown. Both of you, together.

DOCTOR: Then you're going to negotiate the most perfect treaty of all time.

DOCTOR 10: Safeguards all round, completely fair on both sides.

DOCTOR: And the key to perfect negotiation?

DOCTOR 10: Not knowing what side you're on.

DOCTOR: So, for the next few hours, until we decide to let you out

DOCTOR 10: No one in this room will be able to remember if they're human

DOCTOR: Or Zygon.

DOCTOR: Whoops a daisy.

(He jumps on to the table. Three screwdrivers do something to the memory filter in the ceiling. The countdown reaches 7 as the humans look befuddled.)

KATES: Cancel the detonation!

(It stops at 5.)

DOCTOR: Peace in our time.

(As the Kates talk in the background.)

OSGOOD-Z: It's funny, isn't it. If I'm a Zygon, then my clothes must be Zygon, too. So, what happens if I lose a shoe or something?

(Osgood coughs, and her duplicate returns the inhaler with a shush gesture. Meanwhile, Clara explores the photo array of past companions, starting with the Doctor's granddaughter, Susan. Rose goes to the Warrior, who is sitting in the seventh Doctor's big leather chair.)

ROSE: Hello

WARRIOR: Hello.

ROSE: You know who I am to you in the future, don't you?

WARRIOR: I have my suspicions.

(ROSE smiles and sits on the arm of the chair)

WARRIOR: How can you love me? After knowing what I have done.

ROSE: Because I know you.

WARRIOR: I am not your Doctor.(Turns away from her sadly)

(Rose grabs his face and turns it to look at her)

ROSE: You will always be my Doctor. No matter what mistakes you make, no matter what face you wear, I will always love and I will always be there for you.

WARRIOR: Well, then I have bright future to look forward to. They both are very happy to have you. I don't want to change anything. Your coming in my future shall give me the courage. farewell, my love.

ROSE: No...wait....

(WAR DOCTOR leaves)

(Rose runs out of Black Archive)

DOCTOR & DOCTOR 10: Rose...?

[Barn]

MOMENT: You wanted a big red button.

(A red, rose-like button stands on a stalk above the Moment box.)

MOMENT: One big bang, no more Time Lords. No more Daleks. Are you sure?

WARRIOR: I was sure when I came in here. There is no other way.

MOMENT: You've seen the men you will become.

WARRIOR: Those men. Extraordinary.

MOMENT: They were you.

WARRIOR: No. They are the Doctor. They had you to love and be loved. I have no one.

MOMENT: You're the Doctor, too.(Shifting to Rose's accent) You will always have me.

WARRIOR: No. I don't deserve you or her, whatever. Great men are forged in fire. It is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame, whatever the cost.

(His hand hesitates over the button as he recalls the sound of children's laughter.)

MOMENT: You know the sound the Tardis makes? That wheezing, groaning. That sound brings hope wherever it goes.

WARRIOR: Yes. Yes, I like to think it does.

MOMENT: To anyone who hears it, Doctor. Anyone, however lost.

(The sound of the time rotor is heard.)

MOMENT: Even you.

(TARDIS parks herself in the barn. Rose runs out.)

WARRIOR: Rose?

ROSE: Too many times have I seen you heartbroken over this. I will not let you do this alone. I promised I would always do the most I could to levy you pain and I will stand by you today.

(Another TARDIS lands. Doctor and Doctor 10 run to Rose immediately)

WARRIOR: Go away now, all of you. This is for me.

DOCTOR 10: These events should be time-locked. We shouldn't even be here.

DOCTOR: So something let us through.

MOMENT: You clever boys.

(The Moment becomes visible to everyone)

CLARA: But... What? How?

ROSE: Who are you?

MOMENT: Oh you know. You are not dumb.

ROSE: Of course. Okay. That's great. Oh I am intelligent. But how will we fix this. Just being here does not help.

DOCTOR: Bad Wolf....

DOCTOR 10: Of course but... I don't...?

MOMENT: Remember when i told you I took this form. I was lying. This is my form. I cannot be anyone else. Imagine a girl whose love's life is in danger so she takes the Time Vortex into herself. But while saving him, she looks further back into his timeline and sees a moment of unimaginable sadness. She tries to find a way to fix it, so she takes a part of herself and binds it to the weapon that will cause him this sadness, so that she can show him a different path. The girl and the box were not the same, just stuck with each other.

DOCTOR: Oh...oh Rose. You are brilliant. I.. my love...

DOCTOR 10: You...You are always trying to protect me-us.. aren't you?

ROSE:(With tears) Of course I am.. it's kind of my job.

WARRIOR: Go back. Go back to your lives. Go and be the Doctor that I could never be. Make it worthwhile.

DOCTOR 10: All those years, burying you in my memory.

DOCTOR: Pretending you didn't exist. Keeping you a secret, even from myself.

DOCTOR 10: Pretending you weren't the Doctor, when you were the Doctor more than anybody else.

DOCTOR: You were the Doctor on the day it wasn't possible to get it right.

DOCTOR 10: But this time.

DOCTOR: You don't have to do it alone.

(They put their hands on the button together.)

WARRIOR: Thank you.

DOCTOR 10: What we do today is not out of fear or hatred. It is done because there is no other way.

DOCTOR: And it is done in the name of the many live we are failing to save.

ROSE: No we will not do this.

DOCTOE: What? What do you mean?

ROSE: Different way...different way.....

MOMENT: Take a closer look.

(It suddenly goes dark.)

CLARA: What's happening?

WARRIOR: Nothing. It's a projection.

MOMENT: It's a reality around you.

(They are seeing Gallifrey at war.)

CLARA: These are the people you're going to burn?

DOCTOR 10: There isn't anything we can do.

DOCTOR: He's right. There isn't another way. There never was. Either I destroy my own people or let the universe burn.

ROSE: But there is.. There is.. YES.. NO.. MAYBE.. I could work...Ok honey, we are not going to burn Gallifrey...we are going to save it.

(The fighting seems to have stopped on Gallifrey)(The images vanishes.)

DOCTOR 10: You're not actually suggesting that we change our own personal history?

ROSE: No...no...no. We change history all the time. I'm suggesting far worse.

WARRIOR: What, exactly?

ROSE: The walls of the universe are still open.

DOCTOR: wha.. oh. You are brillant, Rose Tyler. (Picks her up and spins her around)Gentlemen, I have had four hundred years to think about this. I've changed my mind.

(He sonicks the big red button back into the Moment box.)

WARRIOR: There's still a billion billion Daleks up there, attacking.

DOCTOR: Yeah, there is. There is.

DOCTOR 10: But there's something those billion billion Daleks don't know.

DOCTOR: Because if they did, they'd probably send for reinforcements.

CLARA: What? What don't they know?

DOCTOR: This time, there's three of us plus on Big Bad Wolf.

WARRIOR: Oh! Oh, yes, that is good. That is brilliant!

DOCTOR 10: Oh, oh, oh, I'm getting that too! That is brilliant!

DOCTOR: Ha, ha, ha! I've been thinking about it for centuries.

WARRIOR: (To Rose and Moment)You didn't just show me any old future, You showed me exactly the future I needed to see.

MOMENT and ROSE: Now you're getting it.(Look at each other with a disturbed expression)

CLARA: So what are we doing? What's the plan?

WARRIOR: The Dalek fleets are surrounding Gallifrey, firing on it constantly.

DOCTOR 10: The Sky Trench is holding, but what if the whole planet just disappeared?

CLARA: Tiny bit of an ask. Disappear where?

ROSE: To another universe. Frozen in an instant of time.

CLARA: You can do that?We can really go to parallel worlds?

ROSE; In our timeline? No. Right now? Yes. Have I gone to one before? Yes.i have gone to hundreds. The universe was almost destroyed by Daleks again.

DOCTOR: Yes it was. Of course our Rose saved us.

CLARA: You are so badass...but what about the Daleks in the sky?

DOCTOR 10: The Daleks would be firing on each other. They'd destroy themselves in their own crossfire.

WARRIOR: Gallifrey would be gone, the Daleks would be destroyed, and it would look to the rest of the universe as if they'd annihilated each other.

[War room]

ANDROGAR: Another one.

GENERAL: Are you sure the message is from him?

ANDROGAR: Oh, yes.

GENERAL: Why would he do that?

(The message reads - Gallifrey Stands.)

GENERAL: What's the mad fool talking about now?

(Holo-monitors appear as the Doctors introduce themselves.)

DOCTOR [on monitor]: Hello, hello, Gallifrey High Command, this is the Doctor speaking.

DOCTOR 10 [on monitor]: Hello! Also the Doctor. Can you hear me?

WARRIOR [on monitor]: Also the Doctor, standing ready.

GENERAL: Dear God, three of them. All my worst nightmares at once.

DOCTOR 10 [on monitor]: General, we have a plan.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: We should point at this moment, it is a fairly terrible plan (rose glares at him) I mean undercooked plan? (rose rolls her eyes)

[War room]

DOCTOR [on monitor]: Sorry, just thinking out loud.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: We're flying our three Tardises into your lower atmosphere.

[Tardis 10]

DOCTOR 10: We're positioned at equidistant intervals around the globe. Equidistant. So grown up.

[Tardis 8.5]

WARRIOR: We're just about ready to do it.

GENERAL [OC]: Ready to do what?

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: We're going to freeze Gallifrey.

[War room]

GENERAL: I'm sorry, what?

[Tardis 10]

DOCTOR 10: Using our Tardises, we're going to freeze Gallifrey in a single moment in time.

[War room]

WARRIOR [on monitor]: You know, like those stasis cubes? A single moment in time, held in a parallel pocket universe.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Except we're going to do it to a whole planet.

[Tardis 10]

DOCTOR 10: And all the people on it.

[War room]

GENERAL: What? Even if that were possible

[Tardis]

GENERAL [OC]: Which it isn't, why would you do such a thing?

DOCTOR: Because the alternative is burning.

[Tardis 10]

DOCTOR 10: And I've seen that.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: And I never want to see it again.

[War room]

GENERAL: We'd be lost in another universe, frozen in a single moment. We'd have nothing.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: You would have hope. And right now, that is exactly what you don't have.

[War room]

GENERAL: It's delusional. The calculations alone would take hundreds of years.

[Tardises]

(Each Tardis has a stasis cube on the console.)

DOCTOR: Oh, hundreds and hundreds.

DOCTOR 10: But don't worry, I started a very long time ago.

DOCTOR 1: Calling the War Council of Gallifrey. This is the Doctor.

DOCTOR: You might say I've been doing this all my lives.

[War room]

DOCTOR 2 [on monitor]: Good luck.

DOCTOR 3 [on monitor]: Standing by.

DOCTOR 4 [on monitor]: Ready.

DOCTOR 8 [on monitor]: Commencing calculations.

DOCTOR 5 [on monitor]: Soon be there.

DOCTOR 7 [on monitor]: Across the boundaries that divide one universe from another.

DOCTOR 6 [on monitor]: Just got to lock on to his coordinates.

[Tardis 9]

DOCTOR 9: And for my next trick.

[TARDIS 11}

ROSE: Oh my god all of are here. I don't know if this a fantasy or a nightmare.

[War room]

GENERAL: I didn't know when I was well off. All twelve of them!

ANDROGAR: No, sir. All thirteen!

(A new pair of grey eyebrows is seen.)

ANDROGAR: Sir! The Daleks know that something is happening. They're increasing their fire power.

GENERAL: Do it, Doctor. Just do it.

[Tardises]

GENERAL [OC]: Just do it.

DOCTOR: Okay. Gentlemen, we're ready.

ROSE: Don't say geronimo. Don't say geronimo.

DOCTOR: Geronimo!

ROSE: Oh well.

DOCTOR 10: Allons-y!

WARRIOR: Oh, for God's sake. Gallifrey stands!

(Tardises rush towards the planet and surround it, then whiteout!)

[National Gallery]

(Having a cup of tea in front of Gallifrey Falls. Three Tardises are lined up by one wall. The opposite is decorated with a collection of roundels.)

WARRIOR: I don't suppose we'll know if we actually succeeded. But at worst, we failed doing the right thing, as opposed to succeeding in doing the wrong.

CLARA: Life and soul, you are.

DOCTOR 10: What is it actually called?

DOCTOR: Well, there's some debate. Either No More or Gallifrey Falls

WARRIOR: Not very encouraging.

ROSE: I think it's called Gallifrey Falls No More.

DOCTOR: Your optimism is lovely.

ROSE: Bet you ten quid I am right.

DOCTOR: Now.. we shouln-

ROSE: 20

DOCTOR: Done.

DOCTOR 10: How did the painting get here anyway?

DOCTOR: No idea.

DOCTOR 10: There's always something we don't know, isn't there?

WARRIOR: One should certainly hope so. Well, gentlemen, it has been an honour and a privilege.

DOCTOR 10: Likewise.

DOCTOR: Doctor.

WARRIOR: Rose Tyler... I don't have words.

ROSE: Don't worry it's quite a common occurance.

WARRIOR: Well then I look forward to the day I marry you.

ROSE: Quite right you should.

WARRIOR: And if I grow to be half the man that you are, Clara Oswald, I shall be happy indeed.

CLARA: That's right. Aim high.

WARRIOR: I won't remember this, will I?

DOCTOR: The time streams are out of sync. You can't retain it, no.

WARRIOR: So I won't remember that I tried to save Gallifrey rather than burn it. I'll have to live with that. But for now, for this moment, I am the Doctor again. Thank you. Which one is mine? Ha!

(He goes into the shabbiest Tardis. It dematerialises.)

[Tardis 8.5]

(The Warrior begins to regenerate.)

WARRIOR: Oh yes, of course. I suppose it makes sense. Wearing a bit thin. I hope the ears are a bit less conspicuous this time.

[National Gallery]

DOCTOR 10: I won't remember either, so you might as well tell me.

DOCTOR: Tell you what?

DOCTOR 10: Where it is we're going that you don't want to talk about.

DOCTOR: I saw Trenzalore.

DOCTOR 10: Trenzalore?

ROSE: It's our grave. We die in battle apparently.

DOCTOR 10: That's not how it's supposed to be.

DOCTOR: That's how the story ends. Nothing we can do about it. Trenzalore is where you're going.

DOCTOR 10: Oh, never say nothing. Anyway, good to know my future is in safe hands. Keep a tight hold on it, my love.

ROSE: Of course darling.

(He kisses her hand.)

DOCTOR 10: Trenzalore. We need a new destination, because I don't want to go.

(He gets into the next, not brightly painted, Tardis and it dematerialises.)

CLARA: Need a moment alone with your painting?

DOCTOR: How did you know?

CLARA: You both are making those big sad eyes.

DOCTOR: Ah.

CLARA: I always know. Oh, by the way, there was an old man looking for you. I think it was the curator.

(She goes into the Tardis. The Doctor sits and looks at the painting.)

DOCTOR: I could be a curator. I'd be great at curating. I'd be the Great Curator. I could retire and do that. I could retire and be the curator of this place.

ROSE: You don't have the patience.

DOCTOR: No?

ROSE: No plus will you leave me alone?

DOCTOR: Never:

CURATOR: You know, I really think you might be a great curator.

(Yes, that is the current silver haired version of the fourth Doctor you just heard. There's Tom Baker, leaning on a walking stick.Takes Rose's hand and kisses it. She blushes)

DOCTOR: I never forget a face.Although hands of my wife.

CURATOR: Technically she is my wife too. And I know you don't forget a face.And in years to come, you might find yourself revisiting a few. But just the old favourites, eh?

(The Doctor winks.)

CURATOR: You were curious about this painting, I think. I acquired it in remarkable circumstances. What do you make of the title?

ROSE: Oh I think it's Gallifrey Falls No More

.

CURATOR: You are absolutely right my dear.

ROSE: Twenty quids... come on pay up.

DOCTOR: You know I don't have any money.

ROSE: Every-time.

CURATOR:Now, what would you think that means, eh?

DOCTOR: That Gallifrey didn't fall. It worked. It's still out there.

CURATOR: I'm only a humble curator. I'm sure I wouldn't know.

DOCTOR: Then where is it?

CURATOR: Where is it indeed? Lost. Shush.

Perhaps. Things do get lost, you know. And now you must excuse me. Oh, you have a lot to do.

DOCTOR: Do I?

CURATOR: Mmm.

DOCTOR: Is that what I'm supposed to do now? Go looking for Gallifrey?

CURATOR: Oh, it's entirely up to you. Your choice, eh? I can only tell you what I would do if I were you. Oh, if I were you. Oh, perhaps I was you, of course. Or perhaps you are me. Congratulations.

DOCTOR: Thank you very much.

CURATOR: Or perhaps it doesn't matter either way. Who knows, eh? Who knows?

(The Curator leaves a happy Doctor and Rose.)

[Tardis]

DOCTOR [OC]: Clara sometimes asks me if I dream. Of course I dream, I tell her. Everybody dreams. But what do you dream about, she'll ask. The same thing everybody dreams about, I tell her. I dream about where I'm going.

ROSE: I think we got a new place to go to.

DOCTOR: Yes we have. It's where I have always been going.

(A big golden planet hangs in the sky. He stands between the 10th and 8.5 Doctors. Rose moves to stand between 10 and 11)

DOCTOR :Home, the long way round.

(Final shot, a front view of the known Doctors. Left to right - 2, 4, 6, 8, 8.5, 11, Rose,10, 9, 7, 5, 3 and behind them, number one.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And....we are done.   
> Yay!!!  
> Time to celebrate


End file.
